ImaginationLand Rewritten
by Mischiefs-Hawk
Summary: What if the contract was slightly different? What if Kyle did suck Cartman's balls? How would it change his relationship with Stan? KYMAN and STYLE. warning: this is yaoi meaning boyXboy
1. Chapter 1

AuthorsNote: Hello everyone! I'm a new fan of south park and so far it's the only show that has multiple pairings that I like. The pairings are Kyman and Style as well as Dip but that's not important. Anyway this fic has spoilers for the imaginationland trilogy. It also has a change in the contract now its for kyle to suck Cartmans balls as well as let cartman have anal sex with him.

I don't own south park the brilliance belongs to Trey Parker and Matt stone.

'This is it!' Cartman thought excitedly , readjusting the huge turban on his head. Kyle was coming over and would suck his balls in front of everyone! Laughing Cartman began a seemingly boring conversation with Craig. "He won't come ya know." Craig said. "He has to it's been ordered by the court law." Cartman replied joyfully. "He's here!" Someone yelled at the doorway. Shoving the others out of his way Cartman saw the ginger jew and the hippie walk up to his house. The jew looked so beautiful , his awful freckles and bright emerald eyes, he'd look even better on his knees with balls in his mouth. As well as not having that fucking hippie next to him. Kyle belonged to him didn't he know that?

"Come Kyle make homage to the sultan's balls!" Slowly Kyle made his way up the steps, before turning back and running to Stan. He pressed his lips to Stan's, pissing Cartman off beyond belief. "Please don't watch any of this Stan, You know I love you." Stan nodded slowly. "I'll be out here and when it's over I'll kick Cartman's Ass."

Kyle was quiet as he made his way to Cartman, who smirked at him. "Ready Kahl?" Kyle just nodded, the saddest look in his gorgeous eyes. Cartman sat on top of a throne he had miraculously acquired. Cartman spread his legs and pulled down his silk pants.

Moving to his knees in front of Cartman Kyle felt a tear fall down his cheek. 'I'm so sorry Stan' He thought before tenderly licking the side of one of cartman balls. The group around them gasped watching in shock as Kyle grasped the fatass's balls in mouth.

Cartman smiled in delight and lust as Kyle began sucking on his balls. "Take off that stupid hat" He muttered pushing off Kyles green hat and revealing bright red hair and pulling Kyle close to him. Eric moaned in ecstasy arching his back. Kyle hated how he loved the feeling of submission Cartman gave him. He hated how he loved having Cartmans Balls in his mouth.

Barley any time passed before Cartman Came in Kyle's face and Eric's fingers.. "Lick it up you whore." Cartman ordered .A whirlwind of emotions flowing through Kyle , he slowly moved up towards the finger and gently began sucking his own cum. It was the strangest taste ever and had the weirdest erotic effect on him.

Once the cum had been licked away Cartman grabbed the front of Kyle's Jacket and pressed their lips together. In a fierce example of dominance he forced his tongue into the gingers mouth.

"Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski!" Someone ordered from outside the house. "What?" The fat ass muttered unintentionally letting Kyle run away and out of the house.

Outside of the Cartman residence was a helicopter with huge black trucks surrounding it. "Kyle Broflovski?" An older man asked wearing a general's uniform. The jew nodded as he saw Stan already on the helicopter. "Come with me." The general ordered grasping Kyle's hand. As the two entered the helicopter Cartman yelled for Kyle to come back. "We have a deal Kahl! Get back here whore!"

Stan glared at Cartman; wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he yelled "Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" When the helicopter was in the air Kyle finally allowed the awful feelings of what happened rise. Bawling he pressed his face against Stan's jacket. "I'm sorry Stan I'm so sorry" Kyle cried over and over. "It's alright Dude He won't ever touch you again" Stan promised unknowingly that eventually that promise would be broken, that Eric Cartman would get his hands on Kyle Broflovski once again.

AuthorsNote: Yeah.. I'll continue if anyone wants me to, review please


	2. Chapter 2

AuthorsNote: -shocked face- well I did not expect people wanting it to continue,but I got some reviews so thanks for the confidence buster everyone! Also someone said I was sick for writing about nine year olds having well ya know, so if it makes you feel better as a reader just imagine them older. ^^ I believe that's all I wanted to say, so enjoy!

Cartman's P.O.V.

_Every night the dream is the same, I'm in a wondrous valley with purple mountains and golden wheat. As always I'm off to see my friend Kyle. We had a contract that if I could prove Leprechauns were real he would suck my balls and let me have sex with him. As it was, I was right. "Time to pay up Kahl" I say smiling as Kyle appears in the distance, but every time I get close enough to really see him, Kyle is on the ground letting that hippie Stan fuck him in the mouth. "Nnnnnnoooooo!" _

I yelled as I was startled awake. "You alright kid?" An old lady asks a concerned look in her graying eyes. "No, some hippie stole what belonged to me," Looking out the window he continued "And I'm running out of time."

3rd person P.O.V.

"Sir we have a security breach, it's coming from sector two." One of the general's workmen reported."Sector two?" The general said, as if that was a place he should remember.

BBBBRRREEEAAACCCCHHHH (A/N: That's glass breaking I didn't know how to word it)

The two boys turned to see what had crashed through the pentagon's window. "Car-Cartman?" Kyle asked unsteadily, feeling his knees go weak and fear fly through his body. Stan's eyes narrowed in anger before grabbingKyle's hand in his, preparing himself for whatever was coming.

"Hello Kyle" Cartman spoke Kyle's name with a mixture of malice and lust. "Thought you could skip out on your responsibilities huh?"

"Who are you?" The general asked moving toward the two boys. "That kid you have," Cartman said , pointing to Kyle "and I have an agreement, That if I could prove leprechauns were real he would suck my balls and have sex with me!"

'Oh god, oh please god get him out of here' Kyle began to repeat in his head. He couldn't have sex with Cartman. Kyle didn't know how his own body would respond to Cartman's dominant ways; he knew some sick part of him liked it. Kyle liked Cartman treating him like a whore. 'If something did happen, and I did enjoy it how could I tell Stan?' Kyle wondered sadly.

The ginger knew he loved Stan, he also knew his body lusted after Cartman. Due to the confusion of emotions swirling inside him a single tear streaked down his face.

"It's alright Kyle." Stan whispered in his ear, attempting to reassure his boyfriend."No! Wait I have a contract validated by the US court system!" The fatass yelled, tearing out the contract as two soldiers were pulling him away. 'Fuck' Kyle and Stan thought simultaneously.

"Let me see that" The general ordered, as he looked over the contract Cartman stared at Kyle. A hungry look in the deep brown eyes. To Kyle it looked like Cartman was undressing him with his eyes.

'I'm going to fuck you so hard Kyle that you'll beg me for more.' The brunette thought smirking in delight. "Why would you agree to suck someone's balls then let them screw you?" The general asked, looking over at Kyle. "I didn't think they would be a go**amn(1) leprechaun!" Kyle yelled pleadingly.

The general saw the begging look in the kid's eyes, the kid was begging for him not to force the kid to let the fatass fuck him. 'Sorry kid' the general thought before saying "Go on you can use the conference room over there, we have work to do." "No ! I want to see what happens here!" the ginger said, unintentionally backing up into Stan. "You signed an agreement kid, just go do it." The general said handing Kyle the contract then turning and walking away.

"St-stan?" He asked, turning to face his raven haired boyfriend. "I'm sorry dude. I'll be out here when you're done. "The two shared a look for a moment before Kyle grabbed the other and pressed his lips against Stan's.

The neo-Nazi smiled as Kyle walked towards him, when the Jew was close enough Cartman grabbed him. After forcing their lips together Cartman said "Don't ever run away from me again whore."

Stan forced himself to look away from the scene, though every bit of him yelled to go over there and kick Cartman's ass.

Pulling an arm around Kyle's thin waist he asked directions to the conference room. While walking into the conference room Kyle's heart pounded in his chest. He was so scared, so nervous and yet so excited. Part of Kyle knew he shouldn't be excited about doing it with Cartman , the other was hoping that Cartman would again treat him like shit again.

The neo-Nazi sat at the head of the table; the chair had a high back and was made of brownish leather. "Here we are Kyle, you tried to run away from your master, but I found you." Cartman knew the master thing would piss Kyle off, he could see it in Kyle's bright eyes. "I didn't run away the government picked me up." Kyle replied through his clenched teeth. The master comment had pissed him off greatly.

"Well we're here now and that's all that matters. Get over here Kahl." The ginger took a deep breath before walking over and sitting between Cartman's legs. Cartman thought how the chair was either very big or Kyle was really tiny.

For a moment Cartman looked, really looked, at Kyle. He could see the turmoil going on inside the beautiful Jewfag. "Kyle" The correct pronunciation of his name brought Kyle to look straight up at Cartman. "Stan _isn't _here, he won't have to know anything that goes on in here." Cartman knew this would get Kyle to get over his guilt, a guilty-less Kyle meant better sex. The ginger nodded "Whatever we do in this room doesn't leave this room?" Kyle asked. Cartman nodded 'whatever helps my ginger sleep at night.' "Alright then, " He the leaned in close to Cartman. "Fuck me like the whore I am." Kyle whispered.

Not needing any further direction Cartman slammed their lips together; the neo-Nazi gently licked across Kyles lips, trying to coax the other to open his mouth. Unsure of himself Kyle opened his mouth and let Cartman slip his tongue in. The two boys/teens tongues touched and licked playfully. As Kyle moaned into the kiss Cartman reached up and pulled off Kyle's orange jacket and shirt. Throwing them across the conference table He then started to play with Kyle's nipples. "Oh god" The jew said ,arching his back and rubbing his erect cock against Cartman's.

Unbeknownst to Kyle as he pulled down Cartman's brown pants a camera was taping the entire thing. There waiting for Kyle was a huge throbbing erect cock covered in precum. Without thinking Kyle leaned down and delicately licked the head. "Kyle." Cartman moaned, then pulled the Jew up and kissed him.

"I want you to fuck me hard." Kyle moaned, pressing his throbbing erect cock against Cartman's. 'This is even better then I'd I thought it'd be.' Cartman thought as he positioned himself against Kyle's entrance.

"Everyone in the main hall NOW!" a guard yelled running over to Kyle and pulling him to the main hall. Slightly freaked out Kyle attempted to pull his pants up and look presentable. 'Oh god what was that?" Kyle wondered as Stan ran over to him. The raven-haired boy quickly explained what happened after hugging his boyfriend close.

What happened next was a furry of lights, screaming, Explosions and pain. Kyle was grabbed and thrown till he fell into unconsciousness.

The next thing he knew Cartman was looking down on him, a worried look in his brown eyes. Kyle thought it looked like worry, of course Cartman could just be faking. "Whats-? Whats going on?" Kyle asked looking around at the wreckage. "Stan? Where's Stan?" When he didn't see his boyfriend he began freaking out. "Stan? Stan? Where are you?" The soldiers around him held him down while Cartman pulled Kyle into his lap.

Finally Kyle had tired himself out then lay against Cartman's chest. "Stan…" He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep. "It's all right Kyle," Cartman whispered in delight that his plan was working out perfectly "I'll take care of you."

1: Okay I just don't write god and the word damn together, I try not to say it either after I was burned.

AuthorsNote: -smiles and waves- Honestly I think that's one of the longest Fanfics I've ever written. Oh well Hope you enjoyed it , there's only one chapter left if anyone else wants it. Lastly Live Long and Prosper my friends!


End file.
